You've Unlocked My Inner Flames
by DreamScale2Reality
Summary: What makes a dragon slayer like Natsu become even more? Can he control it? Does it have to involve with deaths? Friends? What about ... Love? Try to find out! This includes a song that goes along with the story. Not to mention does Lucy inner desires release a similar fate as Natsu, therefore her spirit of the stars just might burst.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN: FAIRY TAIL OR THE FALL OUT BOYS LYRICS (MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK)**

**Oh and one of my suggestions is probably listening to the music too. Put a lot of emotion in to it! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

At the Guild at Midnight

"Natsu seriously! You drag me out here this late just for a stupid quest!" A pissed Lucy asked her 'idiot' friend. Her beauty sleep she was having moments ago next turn her into a freak show when Natsu just had to wake her up by yelling in her ears "WAKE UP LUCE!" This ended in a result … of multiple bruises for the dragon slayer. Did I mention a Black eye too?

"Come on Lucy, Natsu be waiting for this quest to come out" replied Happy. "He heard it's supposed to be a great quest we could do, and its 4,000,000 jewels as a reward!

"KYAAAA! Really that much, it must be … quite dangerous then to go on isn't?" Lucy never really wanted to go on a quest that was_ THAT_ risky. Whatever it was she had to know first; even if it meant disappointing Natsu. She decided to go in the first place because of course the quest, but also couldn't resist also going with the dragon slayer; he brought her so much adventure in her life. Even though in so little time in just three years. Not to mention: she didn't want to wipe the grin off his face, which she secretly liked the grin, and plus she a had, wasn't tiny? Or a HUGE crush on him.

"All it really said was capture and defeat a dark image who stole one of the precious experiments from the council." Natsu commented as he pushed the parchment, the quest, in her face to see. "It also said P.S., bring back the experiment that was stolen" he smirked. Natsu studied the celestial spirits face and couldn't help but to shake his head while grinning. With her face squinted up like that and lips anxious pierced together; it made her looked like sucking on a sour lemon… a nasty lemon. "Well?"He asked as he leaned in next to her face to follow her gaze on what she was looking at. Lucy squeaked in alarm; this guy does not get 'personal bubble'.

"Well … uh...can't we bring Ezra or Gray with?"She just wanted this to be safe and who the heck is this dark image? This quest made it look like the image was a hell of a trouble, or was the council that desperate for their experiment? This is the council were talking about who had sent the request.

"Ummm… waking up Ezra will probably be worse than waking you up…" Lucy wanted to punch his face in **HARD** and wanted to make him see he was _greatly _mistaken. But she never got the chance for Natsu was still talking… and possible inching away from her while she was deep in thought about it." Bringing the stripper along with ruin the fun, but the big thing is the reward! This will cover your rent money for months!" Lucy thought about this for awhile, well the correction is this well cover **two months**, not many. Plus with was just Natsu and her, she blushed at that thought.

"Hey are you alright Lucy?" Questioned Natsu, he noticed her face was red. Did she have a fever? She was just fine a couple a minutes ago."If you're not feeling good, you don't have to go" Natsu said while trying to hide his disappointment. He_ really _wanted her to go, even though she'd been with him with the rest of the Team Natsu, for some reason he just only wanted her to go with him. It was weird for him, since when did he only wanted Lucy to come along? Was her weirdness already rubbing off on him?

"Wha-, Of course I want to go! What do you take me for, and anyways I feel great!" Lucy explained, she wanted to improve her magic skills also; not wanting to be weak."Come on let's go right now!" With that she dragged Natsu out of the guild with her. This was going to be another great adventure for her.

"Lucy did you noticed that you holding Natsu's hand makes you look like a couple?"

… And there was the cat going with them too.

"STUPID CAT, IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! HE CAN'T GET IS LAZY BUTT OFF THE GROUND! AND I THOUGH HE WAS THE ONE EAGER TO GO ON THIS MISSION!" With Lucy saying that she let go of Natsu who fell over to his side with a thud.

"Your face is really red Lucy" Happy stifling a snicker." _You llllllllllllikkkkkke him!_!"

"GRRRRRRR SHUT UP STUPID CAT!" Lucy said chasing the cat around to the train station.

Natsu run to catch up behind them also containing his laughter. There was never a boring moment this Lucy around, which made his life … exuberance, is that how Lucy say it? He shrugged the thought away and continued to run toward the others hoping that this mission will be another great quest for them.

.

(Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark)

.

8:43 in the afternoon

When they got to their location, they were surrounded by mountains that stood at a distance.

"The parchment said this is where the dark image was last seen" Lucy said while looking around for any clues. Which was getting harder to see anything since the daylight was slowly fading. She shivered at the thought of looking for the criminal at night … what if their right behind you? Lucy snapped her head around by saw nothing.

"Find anything" Natsu asked as he came out from behind the trees and walked right up to her. Lucy was ever so grateful to feel the slights heat come in contact with her skin, it was a bit cold even when they weren't on top of the mountains.

"Earth to Luce" Natsu waved a hand in front of her drooling face, wait she drooled? Lucy jumped out of her trance and put a little more distance between them. This meant she could feel less heat.

"Let's just find a place to sleep for tonight" She said trying to avoid her desires to feel that warmth again. Not soon enough they found a cave, but much to her disappointment it was **colder** than outside. No she will not be a wimp, especially not in front of Natsu, she wanted to prove to him and the others she was strong enough to handle … gulp…pain? After a few minutes of getting settled, they were laying on the ground sleeping. At least someone was trying to… Lucy shivered while gritting her teeth together and in a curled up position. It wasn't until she could see a faint light growing brighter behind her. She could smell the smoke arising from somewhere, so she turned her body the other way only to see Natsu in a sitting position with a flame at hand. "What are you doing Natsu?"She didn't want him to waste his energy since he was the only **light **source. The forest didn't really have a lot of dried wood.

"You're shaking" Was his only reply. He reached a hand forward to her lying body. However Lucy sat up quickly but started to fall over, dang it, was she really that numb? Her head hit the floor with a thump while Natsu cursed as he tries to make it toward her with: a flame in one hand and a sleeping cat with the other. Lucy was not knocked out of course, but groaning in pain in the process. Natsu slowly leaned Lucy upwards again by putting a hand behind her back, and put Happy in Lucy shivering arms. The cat was startled awake at first, but was asleep again when Natsu put his flames near him.

Lucy THANKED THE HOLY HEAVENS that the cave was dark … if his flame didn't go near her face then she was fine. She was blushing crimson, on other missions when Lucy was cold; Natsu usually warmed her up when she was lying down and falling asleep. But what is the result of her sitting up in his arms? Natsu was moving is flames up and down her arms lengthy as he did. Her skin gave a soft glow from his flames, Natsu thought. I wonder… Natsu started moving his hands up toward her face; Lucy was panicking in her mind. When Natsu came up to her face, he jerked his hand back like it had been electrified.

"Oh god I'm sorry Luce!" Natsu used his other hand, not the fire one, and put it gently on her face. But barely a touch!

"Natsu what wrong?!" Lucy was terrified from before, but now this was confusing.

"I've hurt you! Your face is really red!I've must have put my flames to close. Dan—I didn't mean to put it that close!" Lucy noticed he looked really miserable. WHY ON EARTH?!

"Natsu! What do you mean?! I didn't feel anything; if I did I would tell you. Besides I was just… just uhhhh… eheh.."Lucy almost felt exposed. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HIM WHAT IT WAS!

"Just what?"

What makes your face red other than blushing?

"I…I uuh…..OH I don't feel good, that's all". With a guy this close, who could think!

"Ummm…"Lucy heard Natsu murmur.

"Natsu?". Natsu leaned back in front of her but shifted the hand without the flame to her face. The flame with the hand was lower to where both of their chests were. (Happy is on Lucy's lap)

"You sure?" Natsu stroked her cheeks lightly; checking to make sure she was right.

"I'm positive" Lucy said softly which made Natsu look up into her eyes. Natsu stared fully at her chocolate eyes, no hint of lies, just honesty. Natsu was about lean away and go back t-he didn't. Natsu felt his own body movement lean in more to Lucy's; Lucy was bewildered but why ruins a chance like this. THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OFFER FROM A DENSE DRAGON SLAYER, at least I think, thought Lucy. Natsu at the moment was wondering why he was leaning for toward her … lips? HE WAS GONNA KISS HER? But were friends, nakamas! … But his mind was spaced out. Soon Natsu fire started to dim since his focus wasn't on it much longer. Their breaths could be felt on each other faces and room was almost pitch black…

.

.

_CRACK!_

The cave room was immediately lit by Natsu's flames, and with them both jerked back. Natsu was about to face the sound on where it had come from until he heard a coming from Lucy.

"NATSU!" She felt herself being dragged but when she looked behind her…there was nothing.

"LUCY!" Natsu ran toward her body being dragged. However it was too late. The last thing he saw was Lucy being pulled into the darkness of the cave at an accelerating speed.

.

(Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark)

.

"Natsu what happened to Lucy?!" Happy sounded scared. When Lucy was being dragged she had losed a grip on Happy.

"I don't know, BUT WERE DEFINITLY GONNA BRING HER BACK!" Natsu shout angrily into the direction of the darkness of the cave. "HAPPY!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy grabbed Natsu from behind and flew into the air with him in to the back of the dark cave.

.

(And besides in the mean, mean time)

.

It took them awhile as they looked and searched, heads turning this way and that. Natsu finally found Lucy's scent and tracked it to another opening of the cave. Once they were in there, they were greeted by …. Guess? The Dark Image grin wickedly at the sight of guest entering, he was gonna have more fun! Natsu caught sight of him, but then growled furiously when he saw next to the Dark Image; Lucy was lying on the ground and not moving.

"She yours? I'm impressed by how stubborn she is even though she looks weak." The Dark Image inquired. "It will be even more fun to still how stubborn she is fighting for her last breath..." Natsu at this point was beyond enraged.

.

(I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart)

.

Natsu started feel himself grow scales on his arms and face.

.

(I'm in the de-details with the devil)

(So now the world can never get me on my level)

.

Natsu turned his attention to Happy for moment. "Try to get Lucy out of the way while I'll distracted the downer, got it?"

.

(I just got to get you out of the cage)

.

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied with a yell. At the same time both Natsu (run) and Happy (fly) toward their targets.

"WHAT YOU DO TO LUCY?! Screamed Natsu as he approached his enemy.

.

(I'm a young lovers rage)

.

"Oh is little beau trash?"Replied the Dark Image as he raised his hand toward Lucy, however as he did that, a dark mist suddenly hovered over her. The image squeezed his hand; at the same time the mist was on her causing her to screech in pain. This caused Natsu to stop running.

"STOP IT, YOUR OPPONENT IS ME NOT HER!"

"Very well, twice the fun right, once I'm done with you, next her"

Natsu put his fist together and a 'knuckle' crack was heard… from a distance. Natsu was about to go towards his opponent when he heard a small cough. Lucy felt herself barely breathing, that image guy kicks her pretty hard in the stomach. She forced her head, winced in pain, and looked up. Lucy heard Natsu come in awhile before, and she wanted to just look at him. Even if it was just one last time, just staring at him gave her hope. Lucy found Natsu staring at her; she smiled. Natsu couldn't believe it, that's twice in a row he'd seen her smile from the blink of death. One was during the S class exam, and now this. Why does she do that?

"Natsu…" Lucy managed do say within her breaths."We'll… do together, right?"

Natsu felt is stomach swirl for a moment. Natsu notice she was bruised, scratches that bleed out, and scars that… will obviously scar, even in that condition she smiles and fights. Inspiring. Natsu cracked a grin; if she's fighting then he'll like hell fight alongside of her. "Together…"he replied back, earning a little bigger smile from Lucy.

.

(Gonna need a spark to ignite)

.

"AAAWWW so touching" The Dark Image snickered darkly.

"SHUT UP! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER"

.

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

.

Instantly Natsu body flared up in flames, his dragon scales outer lining more in the flames of his fury.

"Come and show me what you've got son of Igneel"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP" Natsu launched himself with his fire toward the standing Dark Image. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

.

(So light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(I'm on fire)

2x (repeated twice)

.

"WIND DUSK BLADE" the image chanted, slicing Natsu magic. "OBSCURITY BOLT", clouds of shadows started to surround Natsu and immediately absorbing him in a ball that filled with shadows (almost like Juvia's water lock). In the distance Natsu could hear Lucy screaming out his name before he is swallowed by darkness.

.

(In the dark, dark)

(In the dark, dark)

.

I have to do something, Lucy thought desperately. Pretty soon she felt herself being lifted up high into the air. "Happy?!"

"Lucy we've got to get you out of here!"

"No I'm not leaving Natsu!"

"Luc—"Happy said through tears.

"I'm sorry Happy… "Lucy managed to reach her arms high enough to reach the exceeds head and slammed her fist down. Since Happy was knocked out, they were falling down fast… but at least not that far. "ARRGG" Lucy grunted as she hit the ground with her feet, sending painful tingles up her legs. She slowly got up however, and with Happy in her hands she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the spot where she hit him. "I'm sorry…" Was all she could say and she gave Happy one last hug before lying him down on the ground. She quickly checked if Happy was away from harm until returning to the fighting scene in front of her.

"DANG IT! HE TOOK MY KEYS! Lucy was at a disadvantage, the Dark Image at the keys on** his** belt, not hers. "Looks like I've got no choice…" Lucy reached for her whip and charged toward the image.

.

(All the writers keep writing what they write, write)

.

"AHHHHHHHH" The Dark Image hissed in pain as he felt a sharp pain locked around his neck. With him like this he could not concentrate on locking Natsu within his spell. A roar was heard as a ball of fire then exploded around the room as it broke the spell. Natsu abrupt was up in the air again and then down as he touches the ground with his fist and flipped himself over in a standing position. He spotted Lucy with her whipped wrapped around the images neck. What? I thought I told—he saw Happy lying on the ground a couple yards away. How was Happy knocked out?! THAT GUY AGAIN! DOESN'T STOP DOES HE! HE'S GONNA PAY!

"LUCY GET BACK, I'LL DEAL WITH THIS GUY!"

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

And just like that, with them being distract, the Dark Image found his chance. He yanked free from Lucy's whip, but then threw a blade her way.

"LUCY LOOK OUT!"

Lucy felt all her oxygen her throat and with Natsu staring at her in horror. She looked down to see a blade stuck **deep** into her abdomen. When she tried to breathe again… she just couldn't the pain hurt her too much. Natsu watched as she stumbled backwards and fall backwards toward the ground.

.

(Somewhere another pretty vein just died)

.

Before Natsu could shout out her name, the dark image released another blade, and barely missing Natsu. The blade left a thin line in his cheek.

.

(I've got the scars from tomorrow)

(I wish you could see, see)

.

Natsu ducked from his enemy legs swings, and Natsu in retuned punched him in the face **solid. **This sends the image crushing to the wall on the other side of the room. Natsu stood his place making sure the image didn't stand up again, but snuck a glance at Lucy. "NO LUCY DAM IT, STAY DOWN YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF WORSE" .He couldn't stand seeing Lucy like that, SHE WAS DIEDING, he hated when she does that, she gonna kill herself fast if she gets up.

.

(That you're the antidote to everything excepted for me, me)

.

"PLEASE LUCY!" I was on the edge of tears, I was begging her. I wanted to run to her side but with the guy still alive, one wrong move, and were both dead. I finally saw Lucy's gaze reach mine, I mouthed please, and I saw tears sliding down her cheeks. I felt my knuckles crack louder than before; I swore I wouldn't ever see Lucy cry again. And know that guy caused it.

.

(A constellation of tears on your lashes)

.

Lucy watched through her blurry eyes and saw something she'd had not seen before. Enormous amount of fire was surrounding Natsu, and the heat at this temp. for her was unbearable. Wait no got to ke..ep, Lucy gasped in pain. But she kept her gaze up on Natsu. She noticed his scales more visible than before. His hands had turn into claws. His mouth poked out small fangs. He almost looked like a _dragon._

_._

(Burning everything you love, then burn the ashes)

(In the end everything collides)

(My childhood spat back out the monsters that you see)

.

Natsu flinched his eyes back to the guy who started getting up again.

.

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

.

Running towards him Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN"

.

(So light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(I'm on Fire)

2x (repeated twice)

The Dark image dodged the attack but was pummeling to the wall again. He was shaking a bit, but he still had one more magic to use that would definitely defeat, no, kill the two wizards.

.

(In the dark, dark)

(In the dark, dark)

.

They continue to fight for 12 minutes. Both are now standing up facing each other, just barely having any magic left.

.

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

.

Natsu was panting. He wanted to stop, he wanted to fall to his knees and lay down, he wanted the pain to stop, he wanted…. He looked over at Lucy. One of her spirits, Virgo, that probably have heard her in distress was now trying to heal their master. And it wasn't looking too good. Lucy's face was deathly pail, but her gaze was still locked on Natsu the whole fight.

.

(So light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(Light'em up up up)

(I'm on Fire)

2x (repeat twice)

.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered. Her eyes then fluttering shut….

.

.

Natsu felt like everything shut down

.

(In the dark, dark)

(In the dark, dark)

.

Little did he know… His dragon mode had completely taken over him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMG HE FINALLY SNAPPED!


	2. The YAY NEWS! O:

**(DreamScale) waves** Yo what's up! Just a heads up for you peoples, this story will be a _BIG _one. It might take me awhile to writing again (I was really pumped up by this, plus I enjoyed writing it also!) So Inspiration please come to me again for me to continue! hehe... yes seriously.

I promise I won't abandon this story! As I said it might take me a long time to upload, I remember writing my _sequel _last time and I was _so nervous about trying to update quickly _that I realized I rushed it...crash landed. I wasn't pumped up like last time. So after a few long months (i'm sorry about that, this included school finals too) but I figured and lined up my main plots finally :)

And I really hate for you guys to wait (same for me whole reading other peoples stories) yet please be patient. Good news is that the next chapter will be posted... _next month._ I'M SORRY! please don't hate me. I have an outline of the next 4 chapters done in this story... but it must be checked and reedited. Call me a picky and perfectionist person, but I _really_ want this story to go well. Why? Cause I love it! And you guys probably do too! ( I may have come up with other stories along the way, but I deleted them because I noticed I can't multi-task: messes up my focus.)

Oh, and one more thing! I like... heck no... I LOVE the reviews you guys posted! I never really knew this could get popular, and so I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I will continue to write more chapters/outlines when my inspirations come back.

Until next month, stay tune for the next chapter! ^.^


End file.
